As background, people suffer from either Type I or Type II diabetes in which the sugar level in the blood is not properly regulated by the body. Many of these people may use continuous glucose monitoring (CGM) to monitor their glucose level on an ongoing basis. In order to perform CGM, a glucose sensor may be placed under the skin which is capable of measuring the glucose level of the person in the interstitial fluid. The glucose sensor may periodically measure the glucose level of the person at a known time interval, such as every one minute, and transmit the results of the glucose measurement result to an insulin pump, blood glucose meter, smart phone or other electronic monitor.